


House Call

by mittwoch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittwoch/pseuds/mittwoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving to the A&E with an injury, Jimmy catches Thomas' eye, so much so that Thomas feels the need to pay Jimmy with a house call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> *Not beta'd

"Thomas, you're needed in examining room A. I just finished the vitals," Anna informs as she shoves the paperwork into Thomas' hands, rushing by in her pink scrubs.

"I don't take orders from you. My commands come from Doctor Branson now," Thomas states back smugly.

Thomas was proud of his new promotion; he had been waiting years to become second in command. His days of obeying nurses were over.

Anna calls from the nurse's station, "Well she is busy at the moment and you'll know how upset she'll be if you leave a patient waiting!" 

Thomas knows Anna is right-she bloody well always is. As much as Thomas wants to hate her, he can't. She somehow always has his best interest at heart despite his rudeness.

He sighs as he reluctantly navigates through the small hallways of the A&E to examining room A. 

He flips through the chart as he enters. "And who do we have here?" 

"Jimmy Kent," a male voice responds. 

The poshness in the man's tone catches Thomas' attention. He looks up from his clipboard to see a young blonde man in his mid-twenties sitting on the examining chair, clutching at his right hand that is wrapped in a blood soaked cloth.

Thomas gives him a one-over. He notices how Jimmy's grey v-neck shirt dips just low enough to display his collar bones as well as how his shirt sleeves stops high enough to display Jimmy's nicely defined arms.

There is no denying the man is attractive and by the smirk on Jimmy's face he knows it. 

Thomas flashes him a smile. "What can I do for you Mr. Kent?"

"Just Jimmy, please," Jimmy corrects with a grin, charming enough to swoon any girl or boy.

Thomas tries not to be distracted by it. "Alright then, Jimmy, what's your problem?"

Jimmy gestures to his right hand, raising it for Thomas to get a better look. "It's my hand. I think I broke it."

Thomas glances at it from where he is standing. He can already see it beginning to swell. "Hm, well you definitely did something to it."

He slids on a pair of thin blue gloves that match the coloring of his scrubs before sitting on a stool. He rolls over to Jimmy, stopping only a few inches away from him, close enough to feel Jimmy's breath. He takes Jimmy's injured hand in his own and gives it a gentle swipe before unwrapping the cloth.

Jimmy winces at the action. Thomas tries to make the process as smooth as possible, but Jimmy still cringes. Thomas attempts to sooth him with shushing sounds and the promise that he'll be alright. 

The hand is covered in blood. The source of which is a large cut on the plam of his hand that has several shards of glass stuck in it. Jimmy cringes as Thomas takes them out.

"Almost done," Thomas says as he plucks out one of the larger pieces. He tries to distract Jimmy with conversation, "So care to share how you got glass crammed into your hand?"

"It was just a-ah!" Jimmy cries out as Thomas continues addressing the wound, "an accident. I was being stupid."

Thomas momentarily stops his work to allow Jimmy a rest. He watches as Jimmy bites his lips in pain. Thomas can't help but become fixated on them. He notices how full the lips become and turns a rich red color as more pressure is applied to them. Thomas begins to imagine what they would like after a snog. Gorgeous probably-just like the rest of him.

Thomas has to shake himself out of his thoughts as he returns to work. "I doubt that. You seem like a rather bright lad."

"Well you are the only one to say that."

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there who will say otherwise," Thomas states. Jimmy probably had girls constantly flung to him having looks like that.

"Their opinions don't mean much to me, if you know what I mean." Jimmy lets out a small chuckle.

Over the years, Thomas had learned to pick up on signs. Being this way, you had to. And Jimmy had provided him with one. 

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you mean," Thomas says in a playful voice, looking up at him and making direct eye contact. 

"I thought you might." Jimmy gives a small smile. 

Before Thomas can say something back, Doctor Branson enters the room.

"Hello Mr.Kent, I'm Doctor Branson. I am sorry for making you wait. That was terribly rude of me, but I'm glad to see Thomas has seen to you."

Thomas fills her in on Jimmy's condition, "It's difficult to say whether it's broken or simply sprained by just looking at it. I think it would be best to do an x-ray." 

Doctor Branson takes a look for herself. "Good call Thomas. We'll set it up."

"Thank you Dr.Branson," Thomas says out of respect. Dr.Branson was one of the few, if not only, people he actually cared for at work. 

Dr.Branson laughs, "Thomas, how many times must I insist you call me Sybil?" She then turns to address Jimmy, "I wish you the best of health. And don't worry, you're in good hands now."

She exits swiftly, leaving the two men by themselves. 

Jimmy scoffs. "Out of all the things she could've said, she makes a hand joke."

Thomas can't help but laugh, "I think it's suiting, don't you?"

"Ha-ha," Jimmy says sarcastically. 

"Don't be upset. You aren't the only one with hand problems," Thomas raises his scarred left hand for Jimmy to see.

"They still allow you to work on patients?" Jimmy looks at the damage with great interest. He even reaches out to touch to trace the scar line with his good hand.

Thomas chills at the touch. 

"Well it still has it uses," Thomas says in a hush voice, trying to control his quickening heart.

"I'm sure it does," Jimmy let's got of Thomas and sends him a wink.

Thomas holds back a grin, "So you're still not going to tell me about your hand?"

"You going to tell me how you got yours?" Jimmy quirks an eyebrow.

"Just an old battle wound."

"Now that sounds like a much better story. I bet you're filled with all kinds of stories."

Thomas narrows his eyes in curiosity, "What makes you say that?"

"You just seem like an interesting man."

"You find me interesting?" Thomas teases.

"Oh, very much so," Jimmy says in an seductive voice.

All this flirting was making Thomas a bit light headed. He should know better than to be taken with a patient, but Jimmy was not just any patient. Coming across a good looking man that actually swung Thomas' way was a rare find.

Yet again, Thomas' response was cut off by the entrance of someone. This time it was Anna.

"We got your x-ray scheduled Mr.Kent. If you will just come with me to sign a few papers."

"Uh, yes, of course," He stammers looking between Thomas and Anna. "I guess that's it then. Thank you Thomas." 

Thomas doesn't know what to say. He certainly doesn't want to say goodbye, but he also can't ask Jimmy out right in front of Anna. The last thing he needs is to be written up for sexual harassment. Thomas can see no way around it.

"Goodbye then, Jimmy."

Jimmy nods at him before leaving. Maybe Thomas was imagining it, but it looked as if there was a trace of sadness to his expression.

It was five hours later and Thomas was still moping over the fact he never got to ask out Jimmy. He replayed the situation over and over again in his mind trying to find when would've it been good time to ask as he took his smoke break out in the hospital alley.

He couldn't get pass the thoughts of Jimmy out of his head. His blonde bouncy hair, his ridiculous charming smile, the touch of his hand ghosting over his own. 

Thomas takes a deep drag from his cigarette, hoping the action would somehow erase those thoughts. It didn't.

Jimmy will just be another one to add to the list of things "that could have been."

Thomas sighs. The exhale of the smoke forms a miniature cloud in the cold London air. 

"You know they say those can kill you," a voice breaks Thomas from his thoughts, "but you probably already know that."

Thomas instantly recognises the voice due to it's poshness. Only one person had a voice that posh. Jimmy. Thomas feels his heart begin to fasten as he looks over to see Jimmy approaching. 

Jimmy grins widely at him. 

Thomas can't help but smile back; his grin was infectious.

"Anything can kill you if you try hard enough," Thomas replies and takes another drag.

Jimmy laughs as he props himself against the alley wall next to Thomas. His side brushes against Thomas'. Thomas likes the warmth that comes from him. It comforts him.

"So, what's the results then?" Thomas asks referring to Jimmy's hand.

"Just sprained. Doctor Branson said all I need is some pain killers and I should be fine." 

"Well I could always make a house-call if you'd like. You know to check the process of it and make sure its healing alright." Thomas knows what he is saying is terrible cheesy and completely unnecessary, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He couldn't miss out on Jimmy again and now that Anna wasn't there to risk his job, it was the perfect time. 

"I didn't know doctors still made house-calls," Jimmy says in a teasing voice.

"Only for the special patients."

There is a spark to Jimmy's eyes when Thomas glances over. He is smiling wide while slightly chuckling.

"Alright then. I mean after all, doctors do know best," Jimmy pulls out a piece of paper and writes his address down in his bad hand. He hands the paper to Thomas, "So when shall I schedule my appointment for?"

"My book is wide-open. Like I said before, house-calls are only for special patients." Thomas plays along with the joke.

"Ok, how about Friday then? Say about 8?" 

"Perfect," Thomas smiles. 

Friday didn't come soon enough for Thomas. He had to endure three whole tortuous days. But in the end, it was worth the wait.

Thomas arrives to Jimmy's flat a few minutes til 8. While going up the elevator, Thomas takes the time to smooth out his shirt, which is a nice plaid navy blue button-up with thin strips of white. He paired it with grey pants. The elevator eventually stops to the right floor.

Thomas takes a deep breath to gain courage as he walks down the dimly lit hallway. He shouldn't be nervous seeing Jimmy, but a part of him is. He had been burned in the past before and certainly does not want that to happen with Jimmy. But Thomas convinces himself it is worth the risk.

He knocks on the door and eagerly awaits an answer.

A few moments later, he is greeted by Jimmy, who is wearing another one of his form fitting shirts. This time it is white. The color actually suits well with his skin color and somehow draws attention to his eyes. Or maybe Thomas was just naturally drawn to them.

Jimmy welcomes him with a large smile and eyes him up and down, "Those scrubs don't do you nearly enough justice."

Thomas just chuckles, stepping through the entry way, "So how is that hand of yours?"

"Care to find out?" Jimmy asks in a flirtatious tone.

"It's what I'm here for isn't it?" Thomas replies back.

"Then let me show you," Jimmy licks his lips.

He walks closely over to Thomas, close enough to make Thomas shiver in excitement. He raises his sprained hand eye level for a split second before placing it onto Thomas' chest. Thomas is surprised by the action, especially when Jimmy starts to use it to back Thomas into a wall. Jimmy stands close enough to him that their chests almost touch. 

Thomas breathes heavily at the tension. "What else can your hand do?"

Jimmy runs his hands experimentally over Thomas' chest, stopping right over Thomas' heart. Thomas is positive Jimmy can feel his heart racing; there is no ignoring the loud thunks it is making. Jimmy responds by leaning in and placing a simple kiss onto Thomas' lips. 

Thomas relishes in the kiss, enjoying ever second of it. He kisses back and one kiss turns into two then three then four. Thomas changes the tone by opening his mouth, allowing Jimmy to enter, which he greedily does. Their technique becomes rather sloppy, but Thomas could care less. Jimmy's tongue feels wonderful against his own. It even sends a tingling sensation through his body right down to his growing package. 

It is embarrassing how fast Thomas becomes turned on, but he feels better to find out Jimmy is just as excited as he presses his body against him. Thomas is able to run his hands down Jimmy's back in this new position, landing them on Jimmy's waistline. He can feel the tips of Jimmy's hip bones through the fabric. He rubs at them gently, which elicits a moan out Jimmy. The sound only makes Thomas harder. His need for Jimmy increases. 

Jimmy is the first to pull away, but does so for good reason. He turns his attention to Thomas' chest. He has to fully concentrate undoing the buttons on Thomas' shirt, since his hand is still recovering. It takes some time, but eventually he gets them all undone. He tears the shirt off of Thomas' body and flings it across the flat, landing who knows where. 

There is new excitement as Jimmy's hands rake over Thomas' exposed skin. His fingers flicker over Thomas' hardening nipples, arousing him even further. Thomas tilts his head back on the wall as he moans.

Jimmy continues the action and even adds in tongue. Thomas can feel the wet tip of Jimmy's tongue swirling around the nipple's center. 

"Jimmy," Thomas pants out, needing him stop if he wants to last longer.

Jimmy gets the hint and stops toying with Thomas' chest. He lifts his head to lock eyes with Thomas; Thomas can't help but notice their darkened state. He feels a hint of pride knowing he was the one to get Jimmy in such a state.

Jimmy breaks eye contact. Thomas watches as his eyes trail down to Thomas' crotch. Jimmy licks his lips greedily staring at it's enlarge state bulging through Thomas' pants. 

Thomas gives him the nod of approval and with that Jimmy quickly undoes Thomas' pants along with underwear. Thomas is now free of all restraints.

Jimmy first gives an experimental touch, lightly ghosting over the shaft. Thomas weakens at the touch. Jimmy gains confidence in this and feels empowered to touch more. He moves his hands down to Thomas' balls, giving them a firm squeeze. It makes Thomas see white. 

Jimmy drags his fingers back up Thomas' erection all the way to the tip of his head where precum is already spilling out. He dips his fingers in it, slickening them until they are covered in liquid. Jimmy leaves a trail of precum down Thomas' shaft. This makes jerking Thomas a lot easier-Jimmy's motions are fast and delibrate. The amount of pressure he gives makes Thomas groan in delight. 

Thomas has to pull him off after a minute's time. He can't be done this fast-he has yet touch Jimmy. Jimmy looks at him with wide eyes as if he has done something wrong.

Thomas appeases him when he says, "I'd say you're hand is healing quite well...a bit too well if you catch my drift."

"Oh," Jimmy says in a quiet voice.

Thomas takes a moment to catch his breath. He looks at Jimmy who seems to be equally as wrecked-his hair is askew, pupils still blown wide with lust, hands dripping in precum, and most importantly his lips are ruby red. Thomas knew those lips would be gorgeous after a snog.

Jimmy shuffles on his feet, "So, um, is there anything else you need to examine on this house-call?"

Thomas laughs to himself when he hears Jimmy still caring on this ridiculous joke. He decides to join along though, "Oh, there is plenty I can check. How about I start with the most important, shall I?"

Jimmy nods. 

"Good, then I'm going to need you to take off those clothes."

"And what exactly is it you're checking?" Jimmy says as he obeys orders.

Thomas smirks, "Your prostate."

Jimmy's eyes widen and swallows loud enough for Thomas to hear. 

"It's important that all men get theirs checked," Thomas jokes as he eyes Jimmy's beautiful body. The man is chiseled and perfect in every spot. He can't stop himself from wanting to touch it, so he does.

His hands explore Jimmy's body, while his mouth goes back to meet Jimmy's mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Jimmy leads them into his bedroom and onto the bed. He pushes Thomas down first and climbs ontop of him into a straddling position. 

"So tell me, doctor," Jimmy licks from Thomas' bellybutton to the base of his ear where he gently whispers, "how do you want me?"

"On your stomach," Thomas takes control of the situation. He flips himself over so he is the one ontop. Jimmy turns so that his back as well as his ass is exposed for him. It's a rather an exquisite ass-perfectly round.

Thomas nudges Jimmy's legs apart and commands Jimmy to prop them up a bit. Jimmy's ass is now shamelessly peaked into the air. Thomas has to ask where the lube is and slather some on before starting. But he was now ready.

He gently moves Jimmy's cheeks apart, exposing the tiny pink whole. Thomas places two fingers in for starters. Jimmy is tight, but Thomas loves the way he feel Jimmy press against him. He slowly scissors his way in; Jimmy squirms at the process. Thomas tries to lull him into calmness, rubbing small circles into his back with his free hand. It seems to work.

Thomas searches his way through Jimmy and finally finds it: the prostate. He barely touches it and Jimmy is already on the verge of collapsing.

"Fuck, do that again, Thomas." Jimmy's pleas are desperate. 

Thomas does so, "Ah, you seem to be in perfect health."

Jimmy can't respond. He is shaking under Thomas, moaning loudly; Thomas can tell that Jimmy is getting close. He decides to switch his fingers for his dick. 

Slowly he pushes it in, opening Jimmy further. He goes until he hits the prostate, making sure to give Jimmy as much pleasure as possible. He pulls back, nearly withdrawing completely out of Jimmy, only to push back in again. He develops a steady rhythm. He has to grip hard into Jimmy's sides to keep his balance. There was bound to be marks tomorrow. The thought of this turns on Thomas even more so. He quickens the pace.

It's not long before him and Jimmy orgasm in near unison.

Thomas flops on the bed in exhaustion as Jimmy rolls over to lay on his back. They are both out of breath, chest heaving up and down.

"I think I've been going to the wrong doctor all my life. No doctor has ever been so thorough," Jimmy remarks.

"I do my best. My patients' health is my number one concern," Thomas jokes, but he truly means it. "Speaking of which, how's your hand?"

"Practically good as new." Jimmy flexs it for show.

"Well, it certainly worked well enough," Thomas smirks. 

"I'm glad for that. I was worried I might had broken it with all that blood spewing out. Lucky it was just a sprain."

"How did you sprain it?" Thomas asks still curious about the situation. 

Jimmy blushes. "It was a accident."

Thomas nudges him with his foot. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"You'll think it stupid."

"Ah, no I won't. Go on then," Thomas encourages. 

"Fine," Jimmy sighs, "I messed it up trying to open a jar of jam."

Thomas tilts his head back in laughter.

"See, I knew you'd think it stupid," Jimmy sighs.

"No, I don't think it's stupid."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing over the fact I got laid because of a jar of jam."

Jimmy joins in Thomas' laughter, "I can honestly say that is the first time it's ever happened to me...and I couldn't be more grateful."

Thomas pulls Jimmy in for kiss. "Neither could I."


End file.
